This invention concerns a pressure gauge with an alarm device, which can give out an alarm electrically in case the pressure surpasses the designated one, warning the workers responsible for the equipment. As traditional pressure gauges are not usually provided with an alarm device so that worker often cannot find out the over-pressure because of carelessness or something even though the gauge shows an abnormally higher pressure.